This invention relates to a battery holding structure adapted for use in, for instance, a camera.
In a camera using a battery as a power source, it is unavoidable to change a battery accommodated therein with a new one when a currently loaded battery is used up. During battery exchange, however, there is a possibility that chattering occurs between a battery and terminals of a camera. Chattering is a phenomenon in which violent voltage fluctuation is seen at the contacts of a battery and terminals accompanying the rapid alteration of continuity and discontinuity of current having a period of .mu. sec order. This may cause in a camera employing a CPU (Central Processing Unit) for controlling its operation, a CPU to run away due to chatterings to cause electric malfunctions such as improper initializations of a CPU.